User talk:Celtic guardian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sora Haruka page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hey Hey welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon.Zicoihno 19:52, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Ask me if you need any helpZicoihno 21:43, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Celtic guardian Yo I put the photo in the right place Celtic guardian also can I call you Celtic.Dmala13 Reply Yeah thanks I really didn't know how to work it Zanroga Sure, go ahead, I don't mind. And I see you are doing characters for Quatro Cerberus, that's cool. So, are you planning to make a story?User:Ash9876 thanks I thought I didn't see many Quatro Cerberus characters around so I made my own. Yeah I'm going to make a story, you can help if you want.Celtic guardian 12:42, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Olympic Code Always remember to sign your posts. Also so which character(s) do you want to edit?Zicoihno 22:47, January 14, 2011 (UTC) You can do some 'ability editing on Dionysus, illusions and what not. You have to ask Ash about Hera, since he made her. Also Hades is kind of off limits sorry.Zicoihno 16:47, January 15, 2011 (UTC) You can add that on to his abilities, but his main magic will stay Illusions. Also do you want to edit Athena?Zicoihno 17:05, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Did I have anything in mind for Athena? Well she uses those enchanted weapons in her profile picture. You can give her other powers as well.Zicoihno 17:19, January 15, 2011 (UTC) No you did a good job, the length is fine. Zicoihno 18:12, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Ayaka Etsuko Yeah, if you want to, I don't mind. I was planning on adding something. But it's okay if you do.User:Ash9876 I don't really mind what magic you add, as I'm not going to really use her that much anyways. And were you the one who asked me if you could edit her, or was it someone else.User:Ash9876 Okay, that's fine. So basically, I'm guessing it cuts the opponent from a distance.User:Ash9876 Yeah it's a holder magic that uses her knife to cut it in several ways like by spinning her knife to create sharp energy discs. I'm sorry for being a pest but is there any other characters you want me to edit Celtic guardian 22:58, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Aeon Spirits Sure, just remember that they are comparable to Lost Magic in rarity so getting the key shouldn't be a simple task, and that they are meant to have more character to them than just any old summoned spirit (they are meant to have the abiliity to cancel contract if inclined to). Their magic/abilities are sort of pre-set but you can still tweak them to some extent.HonBoBao 05:01, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure, you can use both the sheep and snake if you really want, but unless they are gonna be BFFs or the Mage has an absurd amount of magical energy, they normally wouldn't be willing to contract themselves to the same person. HonBoBao 23:52, January 17, 2011 (UTC) You can put whatever names you want really, its just that since its based on the Chinese Zodiac, most of the ones already made just use the chinese name of the animal. The names are supposed to be their own to choose really. HonBoBao 23:32, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Just saw your page on Yang, just wanted to note that if the partner you mentioned is supposed to be the snake, then you may want to find an alternate spelling or something or else "She" is gonna be a confusing name for people to read, maybe something like Seh or Sheh may work better. it's just a suggestion though.HonBoBao 23:27, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Kiishim Well man....why don't you do it? I really doesn't mind about it. User:Darkness2020 Infobox Picture Alright, I knew you would ask this but anyways. Step 1. Get the image you want and place it into the wikia, by adding photo. Make sure you name it so it describes the character or technique, such as Morikawa. Step 2. Make sure you know what format it is, such as jpg, or png. Step 3. Create a BLANK page, and go on templates and click infobox. Step 4. Type in the title for the infobox, then, when it's time for the picture, you type in something such as. File:Whatever picture's name is.jpg or png.(Depending on the format Step 5. Change the pixel size to 300 if you want. Step 6. It should turn out like this And that's how to do it.User:Ash9876 Guarding Ten Tails So which Kiishim character are you using for my Guarding Ten tails organisation(oh and no girls, sorry, only one girl in the organisation who I've created). So reply on my talk page. Oh, and all the stuff is off my talk page due to it being clumped up for unknown reasons.Ash9876 Okay, so Akio and Ken are members, okay. But what is gift pan Hijutsu, can you explain?Ash9876 Sub-divisions Are you gonna use it in your story or something? I would rather you not, since it's only gonna be 12 people and a few nameless henchmen. Sorry but no. Also have you thought about making a wizard saint level character?Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 17:24, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Always sign your posts. Also you should think about it. As long as the character is sensible, has good abilities and skills; the article has good grammar and what not- you're good. Trying to make it fair with 1 saint to 1 user. Also question: Any suggestions on things pertaining to the site?Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 17:39, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Again always sign your posts. No you're not getting annoying. If you want to edit Hermes, you can do some. But please stay away from his time-space magic- I will handle that. Also why not pick up on your roleplay and create new concepts for it. This is a fanon, get creative.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 17:51, January 29, 2011 (UTC) By new concepts I mean: new types of magic, new organizations, new species, new groups,etc.Like how I made the Fiore Royal Military and Olympic Code(other stuff too). Or how Darkness made the Kiishims. These things were to supplement our storyline, but also the wiki. I still need to make a cool new type of magic.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 18:07, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Cyclons Interesting. So what do you have in mind for them?Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 22:01, January 29, 2011 (UTC) They don't need a signature magic, don't stress yourself on that. Rather give an outline of what they are. Normal traits of cyclons and their general appearance. Also say where most of them live and how interact with the rest of the world. If they have any special physical powers, then list them. Also giving a short history of them may help.. Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 22:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Can I make a Cyclon character? User:Darkness2020 So you decided to make them have 1000 year lifespans....Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 15:32, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Dark Mage Edit Ok, if you want to, just make sure you don't overdo it, cause I will use it.Ash9876 Hey Take a look at the community portal page . Your opinion would be greatly appreciated:).Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 22:57, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Dude please do follow link I posted above.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 22:37, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tell me if you need any help with Infobox templates.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno]] (Talk to Me) 04:19, March 19, 2011 (UTC) pics Where did u get the pics for libra, hydra and all the elemental keys? [[User:Natsu11|'N'atsu]] Speaks 14:40, March 24, 2011 (UTC) just wanted to know. i watch many anime but i have never seen those pics. [[User:Natsu11|'N'atsu]] Speaks 17:12, March 24, 2011 (UTC) yeah would love to! but i do not really know much of those teams. but yeah if you can tell me something about them, i can help u a lot. [[User:Natsu11|'N'atsu]] Speaks 17:31, March 24, 2011 (UTC) OK i'm in. one more thing - kinana doesn't use magic so how can we include her except that she is learning some magic. [[User:Natsu11|'N'atsu]] Speaks 03:17, March 25, 2011 (UTC) It can be said she can transform into the form of cuberos and she can use poison magic or some other one. But she can't user magic in her human form. (just tentative). Also i have many characters in my mind for the titan nose guild. [[User:Natsu11|'N'atsu]] Speaks 14:49, March 26, 2011 (UTC) umm... magic like plant magic. not exactly the canon one.The user can transform any of his body parts into plant like vines and also control plants/trees. And its also a lost magic (tentative). how about it. its really tough to make magics without gtting the idea from the canon ones. i got the idea partly from plant magic and from another anime called kekkaishi. [[User:Natsu11|'N'atsu]] Speaks 04:25, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Templates And i have created a template for the chapters that anyone writes. check it out [[User:Natsu11|'N'atsu]] Speaks 04:59, March 27, 2011 (UTC) cool! And now that we have almost everything done i guess we should go with the stories. [[User:Natsu11|'N'atsu]] Speaks 18:08, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok sure.[[User:Natsu11|'N'atsu]] Speaks 04:05, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Done, you can change the name if ya do not like it. I have also created another character see here [[User:Natsu11|'N'atsu]] Speaks 09:15, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Infobox WHen you're making characters, try to use the new improved infoboxes. It looks better and can give more info. If you need help with it, just ask man. Anyway good luck with your new stories and stuff, looks to be good.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:34, March 28, 2011 (UTC) New character for you people Hey Celtic, I've asked Natsu about this already, and he has said yes, but do you mind if I create a character for you guys, that you can use in your storyline? She is of Titan Nose.Ash9876 (Talk to Me) 21:29, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Guess What guess what, ash (9876) is joining us. I guess after making some characters we can start the storylines. As we still have to discus the name of the team and the members of the team/main characters, we can talk about it at the talk page of titan nose guild page (on the left side of Facebook like button). I have already told this to Ash [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) Try using the new infoboxes, so it looks more organized. The new ones allow you to input more info anyway. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:11, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Celtic, me and Natsu have already done this, but you have to choose a character from Titan Nose to be inside the main team of our storyline, which is named Story of the Titans. The team's name is Team Scentless Flower.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:16, April 3, 2011 (UTC) hey celtic we're waiting for ya and You also have to write your part here I and Ash have written. [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 13:17, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Create it. Make him almost as strong as Oracion Seis members. After creating it/them, you have to write something in that chapter. The 1st section is by Ash and the 2nd is by me. I based this on the episode Allied_Forces,_Assemble!. Also my brother told me that Nihan means evil or somethin in Japanese. It will mostly be like Nirvana. [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) New Approach Hey Callum, nice work on your part there, I just finished it for ya, anyways, I was thinking that we make Nahim a little like Zeref and Nirvana. We could allow most of Nahim's power to be sealed away, while a "sleeping form" is alive and wandering around. Then maybe the Dark Fighters unlock his power, and a great calamity falls over Clover Town (don't wan't it to be worldly) and Titan Nose is able to defeat it, eventually returning Niham to his sleeping state. Then he can join the guild! How's that?[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 10:35, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for blabbering on, but we will make it more complex and in depth, don't worry. Hey I think that the pic of Aihi won't be good for a Dark Fighter. [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 10:38, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Nihan's Magic Reply Yeah, but that is Zeref's magic, and since it's his magic alone, Nihan cannot copy it. But he is basically the god of plant magic anyway, so it doesn't really matter. And after this arc is done, I think we should do the S class exam, and let Nihan and Sierra take part as well![[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 10:04, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and I think you should create the "boss" of the team, he's going to be an old man, okay?[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 20:49, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Storyline Done. Those three guys will go first and they're gonna encounter Amane, Ahai and Ryuga. They manage to somehow defeat Ahai and Amane with some backup and the master himself defeats Ryuga. The other two will encounter Shuji and Miroku as it is written that Amane is a clone of a Miroku. This is the development I have in mind. Hope you like it. [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 17:45, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Finish the Chapter?! I wanted to write the rest of the chapter as plans because always the Titan Nose guys lose when they attack 'head-on' without a plan. If you want to write something, you can do. [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 06:30, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Can I make a page for Miroku? [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 11:24, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I made it. and because you said that you have a pic, can you put and also the appearence section according to the pic please? [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 14:15, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Also if you know how to upload video could you upload this video and put it in Miroku page. [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 14:21, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 17:20, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Magic articles I see you're making articles for different magics. But ho are the infoboxes appearing without the template being in place? Unless you uploaded the template from the wiki or something? Just wondering....[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:46, April 11, 2011 (UTC) And it came out perfectly? That's interesting.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC) You still need to upload the pictures. No way around that.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:21, April 11, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to make a page for each magic.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:54, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. If you feel the need to, knock yourself out.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:44, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok sir. Um you don't need to make so many magic pages, this isn't the wiki lol. It just seems like you're making pages for the heck of it. So can you calm down in creating all these magic pages, it's nice but at the same time not needed. But it's just a suggestion. Why not focus on your other stuff which is coming along well. Hope I didn't sound rude or anything.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:50, April 13, 2011 (UTC) How about this. Don't make any pages for any magic that's on the main wiki. But 'you can make pages for the fanon made magic all you want. Because it just looks like a waste of pages. Sorry to sound harsh, but I'm being blunt. And I'm still impressed you got the infobox without using the template lol.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno]] (Talk to Me) 11:37, April 13, 2011 (UTC) But it's all up to you.I won't say anything else about it anymore. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:14, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Finishing it up Hey Callum, I've decided, we should finish up this arc, so I've created the page where Nihan awakens and such, I have killed of Shuji without asking (sorry) but I've made Nihan a really annoying person who wants nobody in his way, So yeah. Please contribute, I think, we should make Team scentless Flower rescue Sierra, have somebody heal her, and then she can seal Nihan with everyone else's power. How does that sound.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and sorry for dragging on, but I've created the magic article template for you. Here's the link Template:Magic Article[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I think I will introduce my two new characters earlier. They can help fight against Nihan. Here are there links. Ken Ryudai, Nelliel[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 11:20, April 14, 2011 (UTC) By the way, I think we should remove Seven sins magic from Shuren's magic, as if he has too many, he won't really be a potential S class mage.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 22:06, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Red core magic Hey, can I use red core magic for one of my characters? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:47, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:52, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Kuro Sure, he doesn't look bad, but I think I'll change his profile pic, it'll be the same guy, just a close up. Although I'll do that later.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 10:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Ryudai Clan Sure, just avoid making them to strong, look at Shin, and then make them atleast a level lower. Your Kuro's ok, since he's experienced, but most vice captains aren't that much above 18 and I'm creating the science department vice captain.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 22:10, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Slayers Hi there. I'm PersonaSuperiorDeus. I looked at your Slayer Magic page, and I have to say, it's excellent! Just asking, do you mind if I make some of the pages for you and add some more in? PersonaSuperiorDeus 02:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks! I've looked through some of your pages, and they're incredible! PersonaSuperiorDeus 22:34, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure if Crane Sword counts as...well, a sword, since it's materialized on her arm, and not wielded like a normal blade, really. PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:53, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Celtic, on the Acid Magic page, it says "To be edited by PersonaSuperiorDeus". I'm more than happy to help out, though I was wondering if you informed me before, I can't remember. PersonaSuperiorDeus 13:28, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sure you can use Shusuke. By the way, I'm not in the Titan Nose story anymore, so soz.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 21:37, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Infobox colors Hey Celtic, how are you? I've gone to get some other color infoboxes, I just got a blue one. I wanted to ask. Is there any color in particular that you would want to see?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:42, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Good to hear, sign your posts, and I can get purple. I just wanted to hear someone's opinion on the matter. Different color infobox help the creativity factor.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:30, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Unknown Magic You know, you don't need to make pages for those, I'm not using them, and if I will be, I'll make them myself, so it's no biggy, thank you for trying to help though.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 21:51, May 14, 2011 (UTC) New wiki Ok, what wiki are you on?[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 20:53, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Just go on the template list, go on extrs templates, type infobox and then fill all your details there.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 20:48, May 17, 2011 (UTC) The same as here, when you're editing, you see the list of options above you, go on the 'insert' templates, and go on infobox.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 08:16, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Baroque Celtic, you need to do some serious revision for your Baroque organization, specifically some members in it(Like Sandaime Tsuchi). Some of it is seeming more like a crossover, and crossovers aren't allowed. Please make an effort to revise some of the pages, or they will be deleted. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:29, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Summoning Magic and Contract Magic hello, i'm wondering if it'd be alright if a character i'm working on can use Summoning Magic and/or Contract Magic. I've wracked my brains trying to come up with a magic for this character and couldn't really think of anything, and after scouring over every article of magic on this wiki these two would probably work the best for this character. He's called Augeas, haven't made the page for him yet, and he's the last member, of a group i've made called The Dodekathlon, that i need to make. if you don't want him using these magics i'm sure i'll think of something eventually. Leengard Ustan 02:45, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey-ya, I'm unclear are you the creator of Energy Magic? I was just curious to how it works, where the energy comes from, and what it does- like is it a blunt force, or similar to fire or explosions or electricity, or simply destructive to the energy in matter. Just wondering, it caught my eye (Mysticsong c (talk) 00:25, June 26, 2014 (UTC))